Menangislah Untuk Tersenyum 2
by Kohan44
Summary: Aku anak pindahan yang dibully di sekolah. Ketika SMA, aku jatuh cinta kepada seseorang yang mengira aku ini reikarnasi cinta pertamanya. Itu membuatku senang, tapi tidak begitu! dan lebih buruknya lagi, dia berteman baik dengan orang yang membullyku waktu SMP!
1. Prolog

**MENANGISLAH UNTUK TERSENYUM**

A Fanfiction By Kohan44

Naruto and all the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Kepalanya mendongak memperlihatkan kepada Sasuke kilauan pantulan langit dibingkai kaca. Sasuke bersumpah, dia tidak sedang melebih-lebihkan, karena itu pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat mata secerah langit biru. Jika Sasuke memperhatikannya lebih dalam, mata itu malah nampak seperti laut di musim panas. Airnya biru dan Sasuke tak sabar menyelaminya.

Setengah wajah anak itu tertelan buntalan syal yang ujungnya menjuntai sampai kaki. Petal bunga sakura jatuh dari kepalanya, merosot tergelincir di rambut yang berkilau. Sasuke juga bertanya-tanya soal warna rambut anak itu. Tidak, ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat warna serupa.

"Anak baru?" tanya Sasuke.

Gadis itu mengangguk lalu membungkuk. "Salam kenal. Aku murid pindahan. Kelas 2. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik, ya, Uchiha- _san_."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengar nama belakangnya disebut. Sejujurnya, bukan hal mengejutkan jika orang yang tak dikenal Sasuke mengetahui nama belakang Sasuke. Tapi entah mengapa itu membuat Sasuke kegiarangan, rasa nya ingin berlari ke lapang, mengambil tongkat kasti dan memukul bola sejauh mungkin.

"Oh, semua orang yang kutemui mengenalmu dan Minami- _san_." Anak itu menyahut cepat. "Itu… kenapa aku bisa tahu namamu." Katanya menjelaskan. Sasuke mengangguk, tidak benar-benar menanggapi.

"Kau mewarnai rambutmu?"

Tangan gadis itu berlari ke rambutnya. Nampak jari jemarinya menggaruk-garuk kepala sebelum turun ke bagian ujung, bergerak-gerak gusar memainkan ujungnya, seperti menyembunyikan kekhawatiran. Dia menggelengkan kepala pelan, terlihat tidak yakin. Kelopak bunga lain meluncur halus mengikuti alur helai rambut gadis itu. Sasuke bisa saja bertindak lembut dengan mengambil kelopak itu lalu membuangnya, karena gadis itu nampak tak menyadari kepalanya dipenuhi kelopak bunga tapi, Sasuke lebih memilih diam dan menikmati pemandangan itu.

"Ah.." nafas Sasuke tercekat, untuk sesaat tak tahu harus berkata apa menanggapi pertanyaannya sendiri. "Kau pasti mewarnainya." Dan Sasuke menekan kalimat seolah-olah dia tidak pernah melihat rambut serupa.

"Ti-tidak! Ibuku bilang, saat mengandungku, dia suka makan stroberi!"

Sasuke mendengus melihat raut serius gadis itu, hampir saja tertawa lepas. Tenang, Sasuke! Pikirkan kata-kata selanjutnya. Kau perlu terlihat meyakinkan saat berbohong.

"Hei, kacamatamu melorot." Sasuke mendorongnya naik, "Kucing,"

Untuk sesaat mata mereka bertemu saling bertukar tatap, dan kelopak bunga yang tersapu angin di udara terasa berhenti jatuh. Mereka melayang tanpa bobot, dan udara kala itu benar-benar aneh. Sasuke mesti menahan nafas, karena entah bagaimana sesuatu menghisapnya jauh ke dalam mata yang berkilauan bak matahari menari-nari di atas lautan.

"Eh? Ku-kuc-" gadis itu terbata, dan apalagi Sasuke yang tidak seharusnya mengucapkan satu kata _rahasia_.

"Kau dari Honjima kan?" Sasuke menyela, akhirnya memutuskan menguak sesuatu yang seperti rahasia itu. Honjima, kata kabar angin yang Sasuke dengar, adalah tempat asal gadis itu, sebuah pulau terpencil di daerah timur Jepang yang dihuni kebanyakannya oleh kucing daripada manusia. Tidak heran jika melihat gadis ini membuat Sasuke gemas. Tapi, tunggu… Sasuke seharusnya tidak perlu bertingkah bahwa dia mengetahui sesuatu tentang gadis ini.

Jadi, dia menarik nada lembutnya ketika berucap. "Pindahlah ke sekolah lain. Jangan di sini."

"Apa?"

"Enyahlah!"

Gadis itu termenung. Sasuke malah berbalik, dan berlalu.

"Kau sudah mati." Katanya lantang. "Ini bukan sekolah untuk para hantu."

"Saya tidak mengerti humor Uchiha- _san_ ," gadis itu tertawa, tak menghiraukan jarak mereka yang semakin jauh. "Semoga kita bisa berteman baik, ya, Uchiha- _san_!"

Dalam sekali tatap, Sasuke tahu ada yang sama dengan gadis ini dan gadis yang ada di dimensi lain, yang membawanya kembali berpetualang ke masa lalu, mengalun pelan kemudian berlayar cepat mengikuti arus, terombang-ambing sebelum jatuh dalam kekalahan mutlak. Dikalahkan kenangan.

"Kau..."

Sasuke menatap raut muka yang dengan cerianya mengenalkan diri, "Isamine Karin, namaku."

Mata yang berbingkai kaca, bibir sesegar embun, dan rambut merah menyala. Lagi-lagi mereka saling tatap. Tanpa kata segalanya tersampaikan. Perasaan gadis ini yang melemah karena kekhawatiran mendengar teriakan Sasuke dan perkataan yang tak menyenangkan telah menggubris perasaan Sasuke juga.

Kehidupan hanya terjadi sekali tapi, siapa yang pernah membuktikannya? Bagaimana kalau reinkarnasi memang benar-benar terjadi tapi, mereka yang bereinkarnasi tidak pernah ingat kehidupan mereka sebelumnya?

"Jadi kau yang bernama Isamine Karin?"

"Ya!" gadis ini, dengan sandiwara yang sempurna, menjawab riang. "Salam kenal!"

Jika ini reinkarnasinya, maka ini penebusan dosa, begitu pikir Sasuke.

Lalu datang seseorang dari arah koridor lain, menyapa Sasuke dan segera berlari menghampiri. Dengan tangan ringan dan suara renyah, anak itu mengganggu Sasuke. Tak membaca situasi, anak itu merangkul bahu Sasuke mengajaknya pergi ke tempat yang diceritakannya dengan riang merupakan tempat dimana mereka akan bersenang-senang. Namun akhirnya, anak itu menyadari sesuatu ketika Sasuke hanya berdiri dan tak menatap kemanapun kecuali kepada gadis yang tengah menonton mereka berdua.

"Oh," suara anak itu jatuh, tangannya terlepas dari Sasuke dengan lemas.

Sakon, nama anak itu. Bersama Sasuke, keduanya membentuk _band_ sekolah yang terkenal dan disegani. Keduanya menjadi terkenal dan berteman karib bagai saudara. Tapi…

 **BUG!**

Mereka juga tukang berkelahi. Aturan mereka : jangan-pukul-perempuan. Tapi baru saja, Isamine Karin jatuh terlentang. Sasuke terkesiap, tak sadar kapan pukulan itu datang. Meskipun kini dia menyadarinya, namun Sasuke masih diam mematung, tertelan oleh kenangan yang memperangkap dirinya di masa lalu.

Entah sejak kapan, tiba-tiba murid-murid yang menonton berseru histeris, sebagian menyoraki, sebagian menentang, sebagian acuh, sebagian cemas tapi tak melakukan apa-apa, dan salah seorang dari mereka, seseorang yang berpengaruh di osis, berlari ke ruang guru.

"Dia gila!" seseorang menjerit ngeri.

Isamine Karin berbaring, tak bergerak. Kacamatanya terpental sejauh dua meter. Tangannya yang terkulai perlahan-lahan berubah warna kemerahan. Saat dia bangkit, dia mengerang mencengkram tangan itu. Terdengar jenggitan dari salah satu sudut penonton, dan secara bersamaan Karin tersentak melihat sesuatu menetes, mengotori rok seragam sekolahnya. Kerah kemejanya basah dikucuri darah yang turun dari keningnya.

Sasuke menarik kerah Sakon, memberinya satu pukulan keras sampai jatuh, jengitan penonton terdengar lagi. Para siswi mulai histeris, dan pada saat itu Sasuke sadar apa yang dilihat Sakon bukanlah Isamine Karin. Apa yang ada di hadapan mereka, bagi Sakon, adalah semua kenangan yang ingin dia buang. Masa lalu yang menghantui.

Pertemuan pertama mereka menjadi rumit dengan cara yang sederhana.

* * *

 **MENANGISLAH UNTUK TERSENYUM**

* * *

Sakon tak mengatakan apapun atau berkilah saat guru berhenti kelelahan memberi rasa perihatin, lalu memutuskan untuk mengintimidasinya. Uchiha Sasuke duduk bertopang dagu, menonton Sakon berdiri mendengarkan petuah guru konseling. Sesekali guru itu menatap Sasuke, memberinya peringatan bahwa petuah ini juga berlaku untuk dirinya. Sakon juga memberi Sasuke sorot peringatan, seolah yang pantas menerima hukuman adalah Sasuke. Dalam sekali hentakan, Sasuke bertolak dari ruangan, membuat sang guru tergagap-gagap melihat aksi tersebut. Belum sempat mengambil tindakan, Sakon pun ikut melesat melarikan diri.

"Mika!"

Sakon menahan bahunya, membuat mata mereka sejajar.

"Kau mengenal gadis itu?"

"Karin. Isamine Karin, namanya."

"Oh, bagus. Kau sudah mengenalnya lebih jauh. Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Karin?"

"Melakukan apa? Apa?"

"Katakan, kau dan aku bersahabat?"

"Ya."

"Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuh Isamine Karin."

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab. Dia berbalik untuk mencari kedua mata Sakon. "Ya."

Kemudian mereka berpisah.

Sasuke berlari ke ruang UKS, hampir menyelinap masuk lewat cela pintu ketika matanya menemukan Isamine Karin sedang mendapat perawatan dari dokter sekolah. Anak perempuan itu Nampak menunduk layu dan tak berkata apa-apa kecuali menganggukan kepala tiap kali sang dokter memberinya nasehat, dan hal itu, entah mengapa, memberi perasaan tidak enak di hati Sasuke.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu mengunjungi UKS tiap kali kau berkelahi." kata Dokter Sekolah yang menyadari kehadiran dalam keheningan Sasuke. Dokter itu berbalik lalu mengedip beberapa kali. "Kau terluka parah?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Dia mengeluarkan bantal es dari lemari pendingin seolah dia memiliki izin melakukan itu, lalu menempelkannya di bagian tubuh Karin yang Sasuke pikir sakit.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja," kata Sasuke, mengabaikan sang Dokter. Gadis itu diam dan membuat Sasuke makin tak karuan. "Aku tidak bisa membantumu." Tidak, itu bukan kata-kata yang tepat. Sasuke tahu ada satu kata yang begitu ajaib dan ampuh untuk setidaknya mengurangi perasaan berat di hatinya tapi, kata itu sungguh sangat sulit diucapkan.

Sasuke berbalik dan beranjak, menutupi rautnya yang terlalu jujur. "Nah, sampai besok!"

"Hei!" Isamine Karin menyela, menghentikan langkah Sasuke. "Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

Sasuke memutar dan menyesali hal itu, menatap sepasang mata yang mulai berair membuatnya tak bisa bergerak sampai perlahan kepala Isamine Karin menunduk lagi. Sasuke pun membuang tatapan lalu menyadari sebingkai kacamata merah terbagi menjadi tiga bagian di atas meja.

Seolah Sakon tengah berdiri melompat di dekatnya, Sasuke bisa mendengar suara kawannya itu berseru meneriakan namanya.

* * *

To be continued..

* * *

Ah, halo!

Saya Kohan, dan saya baru muncul di fandom ini lagi setelah sekian lama berkutat untuk fanfiksi dengan judul ini.

MUT fiksi garapan saya sejak... ah.. lama banget. Suatu hari, seseorang yang bekerja menjadi seorang editor di penerbit buku membaca karya saya dan meminta saya menerbitkannya, tapi... ah.. hahaha biarkan saya tertawa saja.

MUT 2 merupakan benang merah MUT yang banyak sekali berubah setelah perdebatan panjang antara saya dengan editor tersebut. Tenang, saya tidak melanggar hak cipta dari buku yang diterbitkan. Karena judul buku yang diterbitkan, nama, setting, dan beberapa hal lainnya berbeda. Lagipula, masa kontrak saya dengan mereka sudah habis.

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

Silahkan tinggalkan beberapa pesan dan jangan lupa klik follow serta favorite ya! ^^


	2. Chapter 1 : Rambutku

**MENANGISLAH UNTUK TERSENYUM**

A Fanfiction By Kohan44

Naruto and all the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **Chapter 1 :** **Rambutku**

* * *

Di bulan sakura bermekaran, di hari pertama aku dinobatkan sebagai murid SMA, hari itu aku datang terlambat gara-gara stir dan ban sepedaku bengkok terjatuh dalam perjalanan. Kacamataku retak. Aku langsung dilarikan ke UKS dibantu oleh salah seorang anggota OSIS karena mereka mengira aku terluka parah Cuma karena darah tak berhenti keluar mengotori seragamku, bahkan mereka mengganti plester yang kuganti tadi pagi dengan yang baru, kemudian mereka meningalkanku sendirian seolah-olah aku korban tabrak lari yang perlu dibiarkan istirahat sendirian. Padahal sebenarnya hanya lutut dan siku yang berdarah, sisanya hanya luka-luka kecil dari minggu lalu.

Aku datang hari ini bukan untuk berbaring di UKS. Jadi, aku menyelinap keluar mencari aula untuk mengikuti upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Upacara ini sangat penting. Meskipun bukan aku yang berpidato tapi, dengan hadir di upacara itu aku bisa mengumpulkan satu teman perempuan. Di antara mereka pasti ada yang sendirian, dan orang itulah yang akan kuajak berbicara. Tapi...

"Sakura?"

Seseorang menegur. Aku terperanjat karena kukira orang itu adalah guru atau OSIS ynag menolongku tadi. Nampaknya bukan. Aku tidak begitu yakin karena kacamataku rusak. Aku mengerut, menoleh kiri-kanan dan belakang. Tak ada siapa-siapa selain aku. Yang disapanya benar-benar aku.

Lewat sebelah kacamata yang masih utuh, aku bisa melihat kulit pucat orang itu, rambutnya pirang dan ketika matahari pagi jatuh di kepalanya, warna rambutnya berubah pudar, seperti emas. Rautnya berpendar. Apa itu juga efek matahari? Pertama kali mata kami saling tatap, dia tidak tersenyum, begitupun aku. Kami melangkah mendekat, tapi bukan untuk menghampiri. Kami berpapasan. Aku melaluinya, dan dia melaluiku. Untuk tanpa alasan, padahal sebenarnya aku punya alasan tepat untuk berhenti menengok ke belakang lalu menanyakannya dimana aula berada karena di sini aku sudah tersesat, aku malah menengoknya untuk memergoki dia tengah mengarah padaku, kemudian dia memanggil sebuah nama yang bukan milikku.

Jari telunjukku mengacung ke hidung. Dia tersenyum membalas. Senyuman yang membuat kedua matanya seperti menutup. Melihat raut begitu, aku tak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan apa yang kurasakan. Tidak pernah ada yang tersenyum begitu kepadaku semenjak aku pindah ke Tokyo.

Oh iya, aku ingat hari pertamaku sekolah di SMP, kepalaku berdarah dan orang-orang menatapku iba. Keesokan harinya, mereka mencibirku. Saat mereka tersenyum, mereka merendahkan sorot mata mereka yang membuatku salah tingkah. Tapi kali ini, aku mendapat senyuman dengan mata menyipit begitu, aku seperti... ingin ikut tersenyum. Rasanya sudah seribu tahun berlalu sejak terakhir kali aku tersenyum.

"Rambutmu seperti punya temanku." Katanya masih memberiku kemilau di mukanya. "Matamu juga cantik."

Aku mengusap-usap ujung rambutku. Itu kedua kalinya seumur hidup aku merasa senang menjadi apa adanya diriku.

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 2: Kena Kau!

**MENANGISLAH UNTUK TERSENYUM**

A Fanfiction By Kohan44

Naruto and all the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Kena kau!**

* * *

"Hei,"

Sebuah uluran tangan terbuka di hadapanku. Dia yang tadi asyik mengobrol dengan temannya, matanya menatap lurus padaku, dan itu membuatku makin merasa semua orang di koridor berjenggit menahan nafas, antara menunggu reaksiku atau menunggu kapan aku merasakan geliat cacing yang mungkin berada di antara helai rambutku.

Dia orang yang waktu itu tersenyum sampai matanya terlihat menutup.

"Ayolah," katanya saat aku terus menonton telapak tangannya yang kosong. Raut mukanya tersenyum lebar sebelum terbatuk menahan suara, menarik kembali ulurannya dan memunggungiku. Bahunya bergetar, kedua tanganya dia gunakan menutupi mulut. Dia tertawa. Aku tahu dia sedang tertawa. Menertawaiku. Si gadis bodoh-jelek-rambut-petaka yang dipenuhi lumpur. Saat ku lihat seisi koridor, aku tahu aku berada di kehidupan yang bukan milikku. Aku hanya berperan mengangkat nama baik si pahlawan. Kehidupan ini bukan milikku dan tidak berfokus padaku. Aku bukan pemeran utama dalam kisah ini.

"Oke, baik, maaf, beri aku waktu," katanya di antara batuk. Selagi dia sibuk mengatur nafas, aku diam-diam menyeret kaki menjauh. "Nah, sekarang giliranku," katanya tanpa segan-segan mencolek lumpur di pundakku dengan empat jari yang kemudian dia oleskan di kemeja teman laki-lakinya.

"Kena kau!" katanya, setelah menyerang kawannya dia melompat girang ke belakangku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" kawannya menggeram, ikut mencolek lumpur di kepalaku, berusaha menangkapnya. Mereka berlarian mengitariku, menjadikanku tameng sampai aku tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan dan jatuh menabrak seseorang yang mengawali perang ini. Dia mendesah, mengeluh lalu mengutukku karena aku mengotori seragamnya.

"Kena kau!" kata kawannya yang lain bersemangat, membuatku berpaling ke arah mereka.

"Ah, sial!" rutuknya sembari membersihkan lumpur yang jelas sekali mengotori hampir seluruh bagian dadanya. Anak-anak di koridor tertawa saat seseorang berteriak, "pup basah!" yang sontak membuat orang yang tak sengaja kutabrak berlari ke orang yang mencolek lumpur di kepalaku dan memeluknya erat sampai dia pun terkotori lumpur. "Ah, sekarang aku jadi pup basah..."

Semua siswa yang ada di koridor segera berhamburan, sebagian berlari menyelamatkan diri, sebagian lari mengarah padaku, mencolek lumpur yang ada untuk mengenai siapapun yang bisa mereka raih.

Hei, tunggu... _dengarkan aku! Hei! Tenang! Tenang! Lihat aku!_

Kehidupan ini tidak seharusnya begini. Mereka seharusnya menertawakanku, bukan saling menertawakan satu sama lain. Anak yang mengawali kekacuan ini, dia yang dengan terang-terangan menaruh semangkuk lumpur di kepalaku, dia ambil kembali mangkuknya kemudian mengaum seperti singa mengacung-acungkan mangkuk, "Kemari! Kemari! Akan kuberi pelajaran kepada kalian semua!" katanya dengan suara dibuat perkasa.

"Berisik!" kata anak yang mengawali perang lumpur, datang membalik mangkuk itu ke kepala si pembuat onar dan mengundang tawa dari segala arah. Tak seorang pun ingat bahwa seharusnya lumpur ini dipakai untuk membuatku terlihat konyol. Semua orang malah tertawa bersama-sama.

"Ada apa ini?" tiba-tiba suara berat datang, menghentikan gema tawa seketika.

"Perang lumpur, Pak!" kata anak yang tadi berteriak soal pup.

Guru itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, menjelajahi satu per satu wajah siswanya lalu menarik nafas. Dia Park Itachi, salah seorang guru muda yang menolongku di hari upacara penerimaan siswa baru tahun lalu, dia menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas sebelum berkata kepada kami dengan senyuman, "Kalian kan sudah besar. Cepat bersihkan. Bel sudah berbunyi." Yang mana membuatku amat lega. Ku kira dia akan berkata, "Isamine Karin, masalah apalagi yang kamu buat? Dasar anak nakal!" seperti mereka di sekolah lamaku.


End file.
